Back to the Start
by Journalism13
Summary: SEASON 1 FINALE SPOILERS! As FitzSimmons lay passed out at the bottom of the ocean, their minds wonder to how they met and how their lives changed forever because of the other being in it...
1. Chapter 1

Free-falling was scare as hell itself, thought Leo Fitz as he felt the box Jemma Simmons and he were trapped in falling to the ocean.

"Fitz," screamed a frightened Jemma before she hit her head against a wall in the knocking her out cold.

"Simmons," yelled Fitz before he too hit his head against the wall of the box.

As they both laid there at the bottom of the ocean, Fitz's mind began to wonder back to the start of this amazing partnership…


	2. Chapter 2: A New Dawn Breaking

The year was one not too many people knew about for Jemma Simmons. She had been recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. under the promise of endless opportunities and growth one could only imagine receiving within their lifetime.

The word is unknown and full of endless possibilities for anyone who would go out there and seek them for themselves. Jemma knew this and was ready for this, but, at the age of seventeen, she knew people would try to foil her achievements because they didn't understand what she had done to get there.

"Jemma, hurry up, love," her mother said as she finished getting the rest of Jemma's suitcases to the taxi.

"Coming mum," she replied as she finished getting her purse and carry-on bag ready for the airplane ride across the Atlantic to S.H.I. .'s classified academy location for cadets interested in sciences of all kind.

As Jemma ran downstairs, she realized this would probably be the last time she would ever see this humble home again.

"Jemma, love, is there anything on this Earth I can do to talk you out of this?" her father asked as he hugged his daughter good-bye.

"No because this is where I need to go and grow," she responded. "I need this moment to shine and see if I can truly become something great. I just don't want to be the best; I want to be the greatest and two PHD's have gotten me here."

"Now, dear, here is some books to read on the plane" her mother said as she handed her some classic and modern books with both women embracing for a hug. "I also put two gifts in your suitcase. One the first one you find once you get to school and the second one you will find when you need to find it."

"Come along now," her father said. "We don't want to be the reason Jemma misses her plane love."

Her mother finally let go of her as Jemma saw some tears roll down her mum's rosy checks.

"Oh mum, oh dad," Jemma said as she embraced both of her parents together one last time. "I will miss you both so much."

As Jemma started to the taxi, the tears kept rolling down her and her mother's checks. She knew a new dawn was breaking as she paused while getting into the vehicle which would take her away from the world she knew to start to over in a new one.

"Miss, where ya headin' to," the taxi driver asked her as she finally closed the door.

"The airport please sir," Jemma responded as she turned to face the window and her parents as she waved good-bye as the taxi drove away from a cherry countryside two story home Jemma knew.

"This is it," thought Jemma. "My new life starts now. Hopefully, I won't be alone forever…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all!

**This story is for charm4lifekaren: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the inspiration for me writing this fanfiction (I told her I wanted to write a Fitzsimmons fanfic and she gave me the idea of how they first met) and just writing on here in general!**

"Why must there ALWAYS be a crying baby on a flight," 15-going-on-16 year old Leo Fitz thought to himself as he sat two rolls over from a mother who couldn't get her baby to be quiet.

The captain had already announced the flight was booked, so everyone would have to be understanding if things took longer like a two hour stuck in the airplane delay due to wind and rain. Plus the flight had had a ton of turbulence and it was only 3 hours in. Fitz didn't know if he could bear to be on this flight.

"Need something to eat or drink, dear?" asked a flight attendant who looked like a younger 20 year old version of his mum.

"Sanity, but I know you can't give me that on this bloody flight," Fitz said as he attempted some small talk with the attendant and tried to not make the conversation awkward.

"Sorry dear," the woman said with a smile. "There is only so much I can do. I agree with you; babies are the cutest, annoying, smelliest things on this Earth sometimes."

"Ginger Ale and some cookies would be great."

"Be right back hun."

After his exchange with the attendant, Fitz tried to relax and recap the last four months of his life. After revealing some of his invention to a S.H.I. team, an agent recommended him for joining up with the science academy of the organization. At first he said no until he realized this was his escape from the social isolation and getting beat up every day by bullies.

He was tired of trying to make small talk with everyone and failing at it since no one could think on his intelligence level. His parents were never around to 'get him' and understand what he went through. His mum and dad were shocked about their son's projects and how the 15 year old boy could attract so much attention for his inventions. Without hesitation, they both agreed he should go to the academy and try to get a 'normal' life.

He had one PHD and was working on his second one, which would be finished by the end of summer/start of the fall with a research project and fellowship, which would be the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy. This was his beginning; his Renaissance so to speak.

"Dear," said the flight attendant, gentle tapping his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Sorry miss; must have gotten lost in my thoughts."

"I understand. Must be scary flying to America alone on an overcrowded airplane for the first time ever."

"You could say that."

"Here is the Ginger Ale and cookies you asked for."

The next thing Fitz knew was he had a large glass of Ginger Ale and four cinnamon-sugar cookies instead of the usual two.

Fitz smiled kindly at the young woman as she left him to go check on other passengers. As he reevaluated his surroundings, he realized the mother had finally hushed her baby and the baby was asleep.

Fitz decided to follow the baby's lead and get some sleep. Only a greater power knew what waited for him when he lands…


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

**Chapter 4**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all

AN2: Thank you for all the follows and reviews. Chapter 3 has been my favorite chapter to write so far, but I have things mapped out and **BELIEVE ME: THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS AWESOME!**

**This story is for charm4lifekaren: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the inspiration for me writing this fanfiction (I told her I wanted to write a Fitzsimmons fanfic and she gave me the idea of how they first met) and just writing on here in general!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are starting our descent into our destination."

Jemma stopped reading her book when she realized this was it; in about 30 minutes she would be on her way to somewhere new. She didn't even know where the SHIELD Academies were. As she made sure everything was secure, she thought of what her parents were doing currently and how much she suddenly missed them.

"Dear you need to wake up," said the friendly flight attendant from earlier.

Leo woke up as the woman helped him with securing some of his luggage. He knew this was it and he was scared. As he nodded to the flight attendant to show her he knew that everything was ok.

Jemma grabbed her bags and suddenly was helped by a mysterious man.

"Thank you sir, but I think I got it," she said.

"Miss Simmons, I'm Agent Jacobs and I'm here to help you get to the bus to go to the science academy of SHIELD."

"Oh, thanks then."

Leo encountered a nice lady who helped him as well. She was Agent Jenkins and she sacred him and for a good reason; she was an instructor for the specialist in the academy and not the science ones at that.

She was 5'11 and was very lean with muscles and had a very visible scars he could see. He kept saying stupid things like, "A woman like you must not have trouble getting free drinks at a bar." He was trying to say the guys must go nuts because she's cute, but, for poor Fitz, it earned him a laugh, pat on the head and her saying something under her breath in Russian, which Fitz didn't understand.

The bus ride from the airport was a long one for both Fitz and Simmons. Both were on the same bus, but neither knew it yet, the older, passed out Fitz remembered. Once the bus ride started an agent handed them a packet of information about the science part of the SHIELD academy and told them about their roommates. Since both were under the age of 18, they were going to be staying with the agent in charge of their floor. For Fitz it was someone named Derick Michaels and for Simmons it was Catherine Baxter.

When the bus stopped, their breath was taken away by the sight of the science part of the campus. As the agents on the bus hurried them out, both of them realized their dreams were coming true. Their first stop was to the registration building to meet their advising agent and to make/pick up their first year schedule, which their advising agent helped them make.

Jemma meet her advisor, Agent Karen Connors, who taught all the advanced engineering classes on the campus. Fitz's advisor was an older man named Agent Daniel Marks, who taught some biology and physics on the campus. Both had to take the history of SHIELD course, introduction to being an agent I, advising appointments weekly since they were under 18 and physical education I.

Fitz also signed up for engineering I and II since he had a PHD in that, Biology because all agents in the science part had to take it, advanced calculus and robotics I. Simmons was going to be taking biology III since she had a PHD in it and knew she would pass I and II if she passed III and engineering I since that was the only classed opened at the time.

She was walking down the hallway when she suddenly heard her name being called by Catherine. Jemma started walking backwards as she talked to her roommate about meeting to study in the library later when she suddenly tripped into a boy.

The boy thought he was hit by an angel. She had beautiful brown hair and a smile that could light up.

Older Jemma and Leo smiled as they remembered that was the first time they met…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The first week**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all.

**AN2:** I wrote the end of this chapter first because I knew how I wanted to end this chapter. Starting in this chapter, things will get a wee bit dark for Fitz a few chapters (2-3 tops). BELIEVE ME the pay-off is WORTH IT!

**This story is for charm4lifekaren: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the inspiration for me writing this fanfiction (I told her I wanted to write a Fitzsimmons fanfic and she gave me the idea of how they first met) and just writing on here in general!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of SHIELD; it belongs to Marvel. I'm just a fan who loves to write.

* * *

"Sorry," Fitz and Simmons said at the same time.

Fitz awkwardly smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him.

They both suddenly started babbling about how it was each the others fault. Jemma said it was her fault for attempting to walk backward and talk at the same time and Fitz said he wasn't paying attention to see if anyone was coming down the hallway.

* * *

After a few minutes, they both left not knowing the other's name due to Jemma running late for her study meeting with Catherine. Fitz continued down the hallway trying to find where his classes were.

"Hey, newbie," an older cadet said to him suddenly.

"Listen, do you know where Jasper Lab is in this building because I can't seem to find it at all and…"

"Shut up," another cadet who looked slightly younger than the first cadet who spoke.

"Yeah, we'll help you if you can tell us the answer to this equation," a third cadet said as all three started to circle Fitz.

"Go for it," Fitz nervously answered wondering what he did to make them mad already with the first day of classes three days away.

"Why is a baby in the SHIELD science academy when he should be at home with his mommy," the oldest cadet snared.

"Yeah and why is he staying with the head of OUR floor," the second cadet said with an evil smile on his face.

"Finally, what happens to the little baby when mommy and the head of OUR floor isn't around to protect him," the third one said.

"He makes finds with the floor mates?" Fitz nervously answered as he hoped what was going to happen next not happens next.

"NO! He gets thrown in a storage closet," the three cadets merrily answered as they smiled as pushed poor Fitz into the storage closet.

Fitz knew this was going to happen, but he was hoping it won't. Since he earned his first PHD and started his second, he was always bullied by the older kids. He wondered if there was a sign on him that said "Easy target."

Over the next few days before classes started, he learned the name of the three cadets who pushed him in the closet. Aaron was the oldest and in his final two years of the science academy as a physics student with four PHDs. Max was the middle one who was in his third year at the academy as a zoology and psychology student who still had five years to go including two in the counseling department as a student therapist. Joey was the youngest and last one of the trio. He was a biology student with a specialty in historical sites and history and was in his second year.

The trio would come and tease and bully Fitz when they could. They even threw him in the storage closet at least one every four hours during those few days. While Fitz hoped there won't be cadets like that, he knew there would always be a bully on the team.

Jemma, unlike Fitz, became close friends with the girls on her floor and within her dorm she was in. She would go to meals with them, discuss science with them, play trivia games with them and just bond.

* * *

Being bent over toilet was not the way she wanted to start her first day at SHIELD. She was so nervous she was throwing up.

"Jemma, its Catherine," said her roommate and the head cadet/agent on her floor. "Are you STILL throwing up?!"

"Be out in a second," Jemma answered as she wiped her mouth off and flushed the toilet.

"Girl, you are a hot, hot mess who needs to relax and fast," Catherine said as she smiled and threw her roommate a clean shirt to put on since her other one had some vomit on it.

"Thanks," Jemma said as she missed the shirt that was thrown at her.

Fitz rushed to get his clothes on since his "new floor mate buddies" decided to hide all of his clothes from him while he was out and his roommate was dealing with two upper level cadets in a very heated science debate which people thought could turn into a lot of crazy experiments.

As Jemma sat down in the second row of the front, she saw the boy she ran into before rush into the classroom with his hair in a mess, two sock and shoes which didn't match and a t-shirt with a monkey on it.

* * *

**Present: Two hours**

Fitz woke up to a sharp pain in his arm as he realized there was a good chance it was broken. As he looked up, he tried to figure out how far down in the ocean they were.

With no luck, he finally gave up due to the pain in his arm being so great; like a knife stuck in the nerves of his arm. He searched through the compartments of their ocean prison cell to find something to put his injured arm in. After five minutes of searching, he a sling and hoped the pain would stop soon. He finally made his way back to her and ran his good hand through his arm.

"Jemma, please wake up and come back to me," he said. "I need you here with me. I love you and I can't say it to you…"


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Place

**Chapter 6: The Dark Place**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all.

**AN2:** I wrote the end of this chapter first because I knew how I wanted to end this chapter. Starting in this chapter, things will get a wee bit dark for Fitz a few chapters (2 tops). BELIEVE ME the pay-off is WORTH IT! Reviews?

**AN3:** Sorry I did not update yesterday. I was so tired from work that I fell asleep a wee bit earlier than usually. Because of my laziness, I will be posting TWO CHAPTERS tonight, then get back on a regular schedule tomorrow night. So stay tuned for Chapter 7: The Nightmares' Ending...

**This story is for charm4lifekaren: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the inspiration for me writing this fanfiction (I told her I wanted to write a Fitzsimmons fanfic and she gave me the idea of how they first met) and just writing on here in general!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of SHIELD; it belongs to Marvel. I'm just a fan who loves to write.

"Good morning cadet," a booming voice said. "My name is Agent Alexandra Goodmen and I am your engineering I instructor. This course will not be easy, but it will be worth it. Cadet, what is your name and what is your sorry excuse for your appearance?"

"Leopold Fitz and I, um, am having trouble fitting in here," Fitz nervously responded as he tried to sit down as every eye in the room looked at him.

"Next time, you decide to do this, be warned: I will kick you out of my class room and that goes for any of you who follow in Cadet Fitz's footsteps. Now, onto the rest of what this course will be like."

As Agent Goodmen continued, Simmons found it hard to concentrate. She felt sorry for the cadet named Fitz. It seemed like he was having a hard time fitting in. She was at the start, but things got easier for her. Maybe they would for him.

Simmons knew they would get a midterm and final project in the class. Her assignment for next time would be to read chapter 1-6 in the textbook and to find a semester partner. She had no idea of who she wanted to have as her engineering partner.

The next class on her schedule was History of SHIELD followed by being an agent I. As she was in both classes, she realized that 'monkey boy Fitz,' as some of the other cadets in engineering I was calling him, was in those classes with her. Fitz was relieved to see she was in there with him and yet he wanted to know her name.

* * *

After being an agent I was dismissed, Fitz had to go to his BIO courses and Jemma wanted to go study at the library because she already had about 20 chapters to read for her classes.

"Cadet Simmons," Agent Marks said as he saw Simmons come towards the library to study.

"Yes, sir," she relied.

"Jemma, my name is Daniel Marks and I teach most of the BIO course here at the academy," he said. "I have a situation you can help me with."

"I will try sir,"

"My BIO I student assistant is going to be a no show due to her deciding that the science life in SHIELD is not for her, so I am in DESPERATE need for a student assistant. I know for a fact you are brilliant in BIO and you are in my BIO III course. Want the job? We can work out details later and it will pay for your board and most of your other expenses."

"Sure. I mean, yes. I would love the job."

"Excellent! You start now. Here is your BIO I book, teaching guide, roll sheet and I will get you the rest of the material as time goes on."

"Like right now? I was going to study…"

"We have class in five minutes."

Jemma knew she only had time to run a get a bottle of water and a light snack before the lecture began. As she got out her money for her stuff, she realized she just took her first ever job and that job was within SHIELD none the less.

"Good afternoon class," Agent Marks stated as he hushed the lecture hall to a gentle whisper. "My name is Agent Daniel Marks and I am your wonderful BIO I professor. I understand most of you are here because we require you to take a BIO course. Suck it up and don't complain and on that note I need to introduce you to my teaching assistant, Cadet Jemma Simmons. Cadet Simmons has a double PHD in BIO and…"

Fitz lost his breath as he finally realized the angel girl from the hall and three classes was her. She was a beautiful, brilliant angel from somewhere wonderful. He knew he had just fallen in love for the first time ever and he hadn't even met the girl.

* * *

After the lecture ended, Fitz left in a hurry since he spent most of the class staring at Jemma. As he exited the Biology building he realized Max, Aaron and Joey were waiting for him.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO baby," Joey said as he pushed Fitz into the mud.

"Having a great first day?" Aaron said as he punched Fitz in the stomach.

"If you are, we're here to ruin it," Max said as he held Fitz's arms as Joey and Aaron started beating him up like a rag doll.

As the poor Fitz helplessly received his daily beating, he realized this would not stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The Nightmares' Ending**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all.

**AN2:** I wrote the end of this chapter first because I knew how I wanted to end this chapter. Starting in this chapter, things will get a wee bit dark for Fitz a few chapters (this one is the last one). BELIEVE ME the pay-off is WORTH IT!

**AN3:** After work yesterday, I was so tired, so today I'm posting TWO CHAPTERS and tomorrow will go back to daily updates. Please review…

**This story is for charm4lifekaren: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the inspiration for me writing this fanfiction (I told her I wanted to write a Fitzsimmons fanfic and she gave me the idea of how they first met) and just writing on here in general!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of SHIELD; it belongs to Marvel. I'm just a fan who loves to write.

Three months had passed and things were not better for Fitz. He was covered in bruises from Aaron, Max and Joey, who had memorized his schedule. He refused to leave his room unless he had class or Derick was with him. Derick knew what was happening to Fitz, but since he never saw them beat Fitz, he couldn't do anything about it other than get him ice and help him out with carrying stuff occasionally.

Jemma knew Fitz was not adapting as well as she had to the academy, but she was always busy with being a teaching assistant, hanging out with her friends or just studying in the library. Agent Marks wanted to help Fitz, but he didn't know how to help the poor boy.

* * *

Midterms were right around the corner and the engineering partners were about to be reassigned due to some of the groups cheating. As a result, students were allowed to re-choose their partners since the ones who cheated were failed from the course.

"Now, I will give you a few minutes to choose your new partner for the rest of the semester," Agent Goodmen said as she turned to her guests which were students from being an agent II and III. Their professors were on a classified mission for the week and they were requiring their students to learn about how they could be role models to the younger students. Three of them happened to be Aaron, Joey and Max.

"Partner time," Agent Goodmen said as the engineering I students hurried back to their students.

"Who wants to claim their partner first? Ah, Cadet Simmons, Jemma."

"Leopold Fitz," Jemma relied nervously knowing the reaction would be silence.

Everyone stared at her like she had taken out her brilliant mind and forgot to replace it. No one wanted to be 'Monkey Boy Fitz's' partner. She knew she wanted to save him from himself, so she knew this was her only way and chance to.

As the other students started picking their partners, Fitz nervously looked over at Simmons, who had a warm, friendly smile on her face. He then turned to the bottom part of the classroom and saw Max, Joey and Aaron whispering to each other and nodding.

* * *

Engineering I ended and Fitz raced out of the classroom with the three older agents in pursuit of him. As Fitz tried to escape, he suddenly fell out due to being hit by something semi-heavy.

"So the baby gets a hot girl to protect him now, huh?" Aaron said as he punched Fitz straight across the face with all his strength knocking the wind out of Fitz and sending him to his knees.

"Yeah!" responded Max and Joey as all three agents started beating up Fitz in front of half of the campus.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE," Simmons cried and screamed as she saw the poor, defenseless Fitz getting hurt in such a way.

No one moved or tried to help Fitz. Jemma, deciding enough was enough, ran to get Agent Marks, who was near the area the unjust fight was taking place. She also knew that Catherine and her new boyfriend, Derick, Fitz's roommate, were presenting a project proposal to him.

As Fitz turned around to try to escape his situation, he realized three things: one, his nose was bleeding, two, his face hurt from getting punched and thirdly and the worse to Fitz, the beautiful girl, Jemma Simmons, saw him get beaten up and was running to get Agent Marks, his advisor.

"Break up now," yelled Agents Mark, Goodmen and Connors as each agent grabbed a cadet.

Fitz saw three more blurry figures running towards him screaming his name before everything went dark to him…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Everyone needs someone**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all. Please review…

**This story is for charm4lifekaren: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the inspiration for me writing this fanfiction (I told her I wanted to write a Fitzsimmons fanfic and she gave me the idea of how they first met) and just writing on here in general!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of SHIELD; it belongs to Marvel. I'm just a fan who loves to write.

Time seemed to drag bay for Catherine, Jemma and Derick as they waited for Fitz to wake up. The doctor, Dr. Jane April, said Fitz had passed out as a defense of being beat up. Joey. Max and Aaron were sent away from campus for three weeks while their future were being decided upon by a community of agents from all three divisions of the academy.

"Jemma, we need to go," Catherine said as she tried to get young Jemma to move away from Fitz.

For some reason unknown to her, she liked this Fitz. She thought he was funny and brilliant, but there was something more to him. She saw through to his soul, which was misunderstood and needed someone just like she did.

"I'm staying," Jemma replied.

She had not left his side since Fitz had been there for four days. Jemma did not want to leave the poor boy alone. Everyone needs someone and she needed him as much as he needed her. Neither of them knew it at the time, but that was the secret to their partnership. Well, one of the secrets, thought the older Fitz.

"Where am I?" Fitz said as he started to wake up to medical ward of the sciences academy.

"Leo, thank goodness you're awake," Jemma exclaimed as she hugged him and ran to find a doctor or nurse to check Fitz out.

* * *

After she left, Fitz saw he had some mail on the table near his bed. One letter caught his attention because it was from his home country of Scotland. The letter had HIS home address on it. A panic attack started happening to him because as Fitz opened the letter and read it, he knew his parents were coming and they were going to take him home…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Grace: A Secret Lie of the Fitz Family

Author Notes: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all. Please review…

AN 2: Sorry I have not updated in a little while. I am working my first full time job and work has been busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's the start a three part chapter arch about Fitz's family. AND WARNING IT DOES TALK ABOUT SELF-HARM IN IT...

AN 3: I will not update tomorrow for two reasons. The first one is I have some family in town that I never get to see. The second is tomorrow marks the second Father's Day without my grandpa. He was the only grandpa I ever had because my mom's dad died before I was born. His death has been hitting me very hard lately. And this chapter ends on a cliffhanger, so I apologize for that my dear followers who I call friends...

This story is for charm4lifekaren: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the inspiration for me writing this fanfiction and you are like a sister to me. Your support writing and having you in my life means the world to me...

(I told her I wanted to write a Fitzsimmons fanfic and she gave me the idea of how they first met) and just writing on here in general!

"Oh no," Fitz thought. "They could be here anytime now because of the date on the letter was at least a month old."

The more Leo thought about things the more he panicked. The more he panicked, the more a panic attack started.

Luckily, Jemma walked in on her poor friend having the attack and got him the help he needed. As Jemma watched the doctors work she noticed an old picture that fell on the floor.

As she opened it, she saw four people in it. There was a woman who looked like his mum with beautiful red hair and a man who looked like his father with black hair. She then recognized Leo as a six year old. She noticed a teenaged girl next to him. The girl had beautiful black hair and a smile which could say anything you needed it to say.

"Cadet Simmons, you can see him," a doctor told her.

As she approached Leo, she saw a look in his eyes she had never seen before. It was a look of being lost and betrayed.

Leo showed her the letter from his parents. They talked about things that had happened with their first few months at the academy. Jemma suddenly remembered the photo she had in her hand was Leo's.

"You dropped this on the floor," Jemma said as she carefully handed the precious photo to her dear friend. "Thanks," he mumbled as he started blankly at the photo.

The friends sat in silence for what seemed like the longest time. Finally, Jemma had the courage to break it.

"Who was the girl in the photo," Jemma asked with great care.

"My sis, Grace," Leo responded with tears in his eyes. "She killed herself five years ago today."

Jemma sat there speechless with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do next.

"Grace was my older sister and my only sibling I had," Leo said with a lump building in his throat. "She was brilliant and thought science was fantastic, especially engineering. She taught me a lot about science. She's the reason I love engineering. One day, she can home from school and just stopped hanging out with me. My parents never noticed the deep cuts on her arm. One day she didn't come down for school. She took a bottle of sleeping pills and died. As a result, I threw myself into engineering stuff while my parents threw themselves into work even more than they did before. Grace is the reason I am here. She's why I love what I'm doing."

Jemma hugged her friend as he finally let the bottled up tears out.

After a while, they fell asleep within a loving embrace. A few hours passes by with no one getting near the pair. Since the academy hospital was off campus, it meant parents could visit along with others who were on a pre-approved list.

"Leopard Fitz, what in the bloody hell are you doing," yelled a woman in a heavy Irish ascent.

The pair jumped up as they saw a man and woman in front of Leo's bed. Jemma's heart sank hoping they were the people she recognized from the photo.

"Hello mum, hello dad," Leo mumbled avoiding eye contact with his parents.


	10. Chapter 10: Catch and Release

**Chapter 10: Catch and Release**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. I am working my first full time post college job. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all. Please review…

**AN 2:** WARNING IT DOES TALK ABOUT SELF-HARM IN IT...

**AN 3:** Thank you for letting me off yesterday. It was an ok day which I spent with my family at a lake resort, which was beautiful (I took some pictures). Thank you **ShawnaCrazyGirl** for your support and your constant review. You inspire me to continue writing and for being a source to explain some things to. Also thank you **charm4lifekaren** for just being an awesome friend and someone I can confide myself in completely. Also my dear followers/friends thank you for reading: without you my voice would just be out there for no one to hear. You do hear it and thank you my dear followers who I call friends...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of SHIELD; it belongs to Marvel. I'm just a fan who loves to write.

**This story is for charm4lifekaren: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the inspiration for me writing this fanfiction and you are like a sister to me. Your support writing and having you in my life means the world to me... (I told her I wanted to write a Fitzsimmons fanfic and she gave me the idea of how they first met) and just writing on here in general!**

"OHMYGOD!" Jemma thought horrified that she met Leo's parents this way. She knew she wasn't doing anything sexual with him, but just meeting someone's parents while you were holding their son, innocent or not, was not good for her. The scoreboard was Jemma: -1 and his parents: 1.

"Leopold, what in the bloody hell happened to you me son?" asked his father with a thick Scottish accent.

As he said to give an answer his mother's cell phone rang giving his parents the news their room was ready since they were staying at a 5 star hotel five blocks from the SHIELD facility.

"Leopold, we are heading out to refresh ourselves and get food since the food is awful on airplanes," his mother said as she left Leo, Jemma and Leo's father in the hospital room.

After his parents left, Leo knew Jemma had more questions than he could answer.

"Where do you want me to start?" Leo asked knowing the first question she would ask.

"Your mum is Irish and your dad is Scottish?"

"They met at a uni exchange in New Zealand and it was love at first argument," he stated knowing it would take some explaining. "They were in the same debate class and they were on opposite sides on the class. They argued so much one day the professor GAVE them the assignment of going out to dinner and talking/getting to know each other. They agreed on more than what they disagreed on, thus a relationship followed by marriage happened."

"What do they do again?"

"My dad runs a tavern called Lassie's which is a popular hang-out place for tourist and uni students who want to get drunk and stoned. My mum, well, is in fifth in charge of a company called Caldron's, a company which specialize in private security and biology advancements."

"YOUR MUM WORKS FOR THAT COMPANY?! They offered me multiple jobs and internships with them before SHIELD came into the picture."

"Yep, that's them, so now you know why I had time and some money on my hands."

Jemma learned more about Leo in one day than she had since they started the academy together. They both liked the same type of music and knew what the other had in their field.

When the nurse came around again to say it was time for dinner and Jemma to leave, it was the hardest good night they had ever said to each other.

* * *

The next day, Leo dressed himself in a dress shirt and pants Derick brought from their room for him. He and Derick talked about what Leo was going to say to his parents as Derick wheeled him outside since he was not allowed to walk yet.

As both boys saw Leo's parents come, Derick whispered something in his roommates ear knowing what they both needed to hear was important.

"Leopold, I assume you had a dreadful night trying to sleep on that horrid thing they call a bed," his mother said.

"I have been fine, mother," he replied back knowing his mother could make one call and he could have any type of bed he wanted.

"You look good son," his father said with a smile on his face knowing the previous day was difficult for him since Grace died.

"Rowen, we are here on a mission and we need to finish it," his mother sternly stated. "If I have to get another first class airplane ticket, I need Arnold to do it NOW."

"It's always about getting things done before we make decisions, Carson. We need to talk to Leo, especially since he's getting released today from the medical facility."

As all hell broke loose with an argument between his parents he thought about what Derick had said.

"Dude, Leo, man, if you stay, stay because you WANT to show us that you are who YOU are. I know you man and I know you are wanting to try and find someone to be with and now you have me, Jemma and Catherine. Stay and fight for that or you can go back to the start of where everything went wrong. Stay or not, it's up to you, but don't go regretting things," was what Derick had said.

"Mum, Dad," Leo started ending their arguments. "I'm staying now. At the time I wrote those letters, I thought I had no one, but now I do, so I want to stay and learn. Grace died fi he rve years ago yesterday and neither of you asked about how I was doing. I was the one who discovered her dead in her bed. I was the one who knew something was wrong with her. I was the one who tried to help her, but neither of you seemed to notice or care about us."

Silence filled the air knowing things were not ok between them. His father looked over at his mother with a look of betrayal.

"Sweetie, your father and I still love and miss Grace, but five years ago, there were more pressing issues we had to deal with."

"Dealing with your daughter was not one of them Carson?" Rowen asked with a snare in his voice knowing the truth.

"Rowen, our son needs to know the truth, but not like this."

"Come on Carson. Stop the damn lies," he roared with the angry within him losing all control.

"Fine Rowen," she finally snapped. "I'll tell him. Leopold, five years ago I was having an affair with the CEO of my company. The sex was and is amazing. The affair has been going on since you were five. I would go on 'business trips' and just have so much of Gabe, my boss and CEO of my company, I would never want to go back to your father. Now, after all these years, I'm three months pregnant with triplets and they are Gabe's. Your father and I are getting a divorcee and we are four months into the hearings for it. By January, we will be officially divorced. By April/May, I will be having the man I truly love children and we will marry in a private ceremony on June 1 and you are invited and expected to attend, Leopold. You will be a part of my new family whether you like it or not."

Leo couldn't breathe. His mother was pregnant with children that weren't his father's and his parents were ending things permanently. Shocked could not even begin to describe his emotions.

"Rowen, we need to go back to the hotel," his mother said. "He has made his choice and we must respect that. Plus, our flight leaves tomorrow. I have to be in Dublin by Tuesday if I'm going to find out how Gabe's and mine children are doing."

As he hugged his parents good bye, he knew his friends would be the only ones would be able to save him from himself. Whether he liked it or not, his future would be shaped by this event.

* * *

**Present**

Leo knew the date at hand was the date Maggie, Melody and Morgan were born. Poor Morgan had his sisters giving him crap about how he was too much of a sports guy while he said Maggie was too much of a tomboy and Mels was too preppy and talented.

Right about now, he knew they were sitting in the Caribbean having a huge birthday party with Gabe's and his mother's friends to celebrate the triplets and summer.

"Leo, what happened," said a weak voice trying to get straightened upright to face him.

"Jems, you're awake. Thank goodness"


	11. Chapter 11: Rebooting Fitz Part I

**Chapter 10: Depression of Fitz or how Fitz rebooted himself Part I**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. I am working my first full time post college job. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all. Please review…

**AN 2:** Sorry I have been MIA guys. I have been extremely busy with work. I have written several chapters to keep things going during the week. I plan to write mainly on Saturday's and Sunday's. I hope you all like the cliffhanger because this week the story will be taking off.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of SHIELD; it belongs to Marvel. I'm just a fan who loves to write.

**Present**

"Jemma, thank goodness you're alive and you're ok," Leo said as he hugged his best friend.

"Leo, what happened" she asked. "Well besides Ward throwing us out of the BUS. How far down are we?"

"I don't know. I just know that it is maybe about 200-300 feet under maybe."

"What do we do, Fitz?"

"I don't know Jems. I seriously don't know," Leo answered as he went about the box trying to find a solution for their problem.

**Past**

"Dude, get your Scottish butt out of bed NOW," Derick said as he grabbed Leo's feet and started pulling them out of the bed.

"NO!"

A knock was at the door meaning Catherine, Derick's girlfriend was there along with Jemma.

"Ladies, a little help would be nice," Derick cried with desperation in his voice. "Oh the door is unlocked, so please help. Like now!"

Jemma and Catherine entered the room and started helping a desperate Derick to get his roommate out of bed.

Since the announcement of Leo's parents getting a divorcee, he mainly stayed in his bed during the recent two week break for fall/Thanksgiving since most of the students on campus were American or lived in the US long enough to be considered Americans by their peers. Leo knew this day would come when it would be three to one and he would be the lone part in the party.

Catherine and Jemma had dinner with Derick the previous night and they knew the facts. They knew Leo hadn't showered in nearly two weeks, barely ate and said anything, avoided talking to his parents all the time since he blamed the divorcee on them. They also knew he skipped a week of his midterms due to the fact of him being in the medical part of the academy and him being depressed.

Jemma wanted to help her friend, but she didn't know what to do other than staying put and trying to get him out of the bed.

After trying for half an hour to get Leo out of the bed, the three friends went out to the hallway to talk. The professors were willing to regive the exams to Fitz, but he had to show up Monday morning at 8 a.m. in a lab to start the test. The friends knew they had 72 hours to get Fitz to be Fitz again.

Jemma finally came up with an idea after 5 minutes. She told the older couple what to do. They smiled and nodded to their younger group member. Jemma handed them her money and she watched them leave down the hallway.

"Showtime Jemma," she said out loud to herself. "Let's give Fitz his reboot."


	12. Chapter 12: Rebooting Fitz Part II

**Chapter 11: Rebooting Fitz Part II**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I HAVE 14 FOLLOWERS FOR MY FIRST BIG STORY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL!I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. I am working my first full time post college job. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all. Please review or just say hey and what you would like to see because I have ideas, but I WOULD LOVE to hear YOUR IDEAS…

**AN 2:** Sorry I have been MIA guys. I have been extremely busy with work. I have written several chapters to keep things going during the week. I plan to write mainly on Saturday's and Sunday's. I hope you all like the cliffhanger because this week the story will be taking off.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of SHIELD; it belongs to Marvel. I'm just a fan who loves to write.

**Past**

"Showtime Jemma," she said out loud to herself. "Let's give Fitz his reboot."

She slammed open Fitz's door which made the poor Scotsman jump up.

"Leopold Fitz, I'm doing dealing/seeing you like this," she shouted with her voice getting louder with each word spoken. "You have five seconds to start moving or I will be forced into action and it WILL NOT BE PRETTY!"

"Bloody hell Jemma…"

As he said the first three words of his sentence, he felt a push to his side and Jemma forcing him from his safety zone of two weeks. As she grabbed his arm refusing to let go, she knew there was no going back from her plan.

As Fitz was being dragged along, he knew where she was taking him: the shower in his and Derick's room. The only time he had gone in there over the last two week was to go to the restroom.

Jemma turned on the coldest water she could and put Fitz in there with the curtain open.

"LEOPOLD LOOK AT YOURSELF," Jemma cried. "YOU ARE BECOMING DEPRRESSED OVER THINGS YOU CANNOT CHANGE. IN SCIENCE YOU KNOW THERE ARE SOME VARIABLES THAT CANNOT BE CHANGED, SO STOP THIS NOW. YOU ARE BEING SOMEONE YOUR FRIENDS DON'T KNOW AND WE CARE ABOUT YOU. GRACE'S DEATH IS NOT ON YOU AND NEITHER IS YOUR PARENTS' DIVORCEE. YOU NEED TO MOVE FORWARD AND SOON. THIS IS US GIVING YOU A WAKE UP CALL, SO PLEASE TAKE IT!'

"HOW DO I TAKE IT, HUH?"

"YOU REMEMBER YOU ARE HUMAN AND YOU CANNNOT CHANGE EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD. JUST CHANGE WHAT YOU CAN IN YOUR CORNER OF IT!"

Leo paused and started crying as Jemma came in there and held the poor boy while he cried. He knew it was time to move forward and for the grieving process to end.

After 10 minutes, Leo stopped crying and knew he needed to shower, so he gave Jemma a towel and gave her a pair of his pants and a t-shirt of Derick's since he knew his roommate was in on it. He gave Jemma the bedroom while he showered in the bathroom.

When he came out 20 minutes later, he saw Jemma in an academy t-shirt with his I 3 NY sweatpants he got when he had his layover in New York when he first arrived to America. He knew that he was wearing his pajamas, but knew this moment would last in his memory as one of his favorite moments ever with her.

"Leo, I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "I just wanted you to come back to us. Come back to me."

"I know," he replied as he sat down on the bed next to her with her head resting on his right shoulder.

"Fitz, I was wondering what your holiday break plans were?'

"I don't know. Maybe ask if I could stay with either Derick or an agent or maybe stay here at the academy."

"Come home with me for Christmas because no one deserves to be alone and unloved on Christmas."

The friends sat in silence for a few moments just waiting for the other to do something to take away from the moment they were having together.

"Sure" Fitz said breaking the silence.

"Sure?" Jemma asked.

"I'll spend Christmas with you."

Jemma hugged Fitz as Catherine and Derick came in with two large pizzas.

"Yo roomy you hungry?" Derick said realizing with his girlfriend Simmons' plan worked perfectly.

"Starving mate," the roommate responded.

"Dig in everyone," Catherine said laughing as the two roommates rushed over to the food as if they never had seen food before.

Jemma smiled knowing that her Fitz was coming around again very slowly.


	13. Chapter 13: Tis the Season for Change

**Chapter 12: Tis the Season for Changes**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I HAVE 14 FOLLOWERS FOR MY FIRST BIG STORY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL!I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. I am working my first full time post college job. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all. Please review or just say hey and what you would like to see because I have ideas, but I WOULD LOVE to hear YOUR IDEAS…

**AN 2:** Sorry I have been MIA guys. I have been extremely busy with work. I have written several chapters to keep things going during the week. I plan to write mainly on Saturday's and Sunday's. I hope you all like the cliffhanger because this week the story will be taking off.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of SHIELD; it belongs to Marvel. I'm just a fan who loves to write.

Over the next 72 hours, Fitz busted his ass to study and pass all of his midterms, which he did except BIO. Agent Marks told him he had a C at midterm with his recent exams added to it, so he had to get a tutor and straighten up everything ASAP.

Lucky for him, he had the world's greatest tutor in Simmons.

As the two started to study together more and more, Catherine and Derick noticed how they started finishing the other's thought and how they started forming a bond of trust.

Finals were about two days away and they were the last thing on Fitz's mind.

"What if she hates me after spending four weeks with me?" Fitz asked with panic in his voice. "What if her family hates me? WHAT IF HER DOGS HATE ME?! Bloody hell mate I can't do this!"

"Roomy, calm the flip down," Derick replied with a chillness in his voice. "She is your bestie here, so if she likes you, so will her parents. And animals are an unknown variable within the universe, so do no wrong to them and Bob's your uncle."

Derick knew he was spending the holidays with his family, then New Year's with Cat. Fitz knew the two of them were becoming serious and he knew Derick loved her and wanted to marry the girl. Fitz also knew his roommate had only two years left including one year of graduate studies with an agent of his choice while Fitz had at least four years left unless he flew through the course.

"Jemma, stop this throwing up," Catherin cried in desperation at Simmons who was throwing up like she did on the first day of classes.

"Cat, I wasn't planning on my parents to pay for EVERYTHING of Fitz's for the holiday break," Jemma said. "I was planning to pay for everything considering I didn't even tell them about him coming until I started ordering my plane ticket."

"Jemmy, I love you like a sister, so don't worry about anything. Fitz will be ok with whatever will happen within this break. You both owe it to yourselves to relax for once and not be in a lab together just working. Have fun and live life this break."

"You're right and I will. Now, if you excuse me, I have two plane tickets to order for myself and Fitz."

The week from hell was here at last. The library was open 24/7 during finals and everyone was in it or a lab which was also open 24/7. FitzSimmons were together every chance they had as they helped the other get ready for the other's final.

Fitz ended up passing BIO with a high B due to Jemma being an amazing tutor while they both passed engineering with an A due to both being smart and combining their strengths for their final project in the class.

Much to the shock of everyone, Max, Joey and Aaron were allowed to complete their finals under the terms they befriend Fitz and respect him. They also were forced to do about 1,000 hours of community service on each of the campuses meaning they were going to be in SHIELD for a while. Another condition to them staying at the academy included becoming a mentor to Fitz after he received his counseling from an agent.

As the finals ended and goodbyes were exchanged, FitzSimmons knew change was in the air and their friendship was about to change because they both knew they were going to be bonding during the trip to Jemma's countryside manor home.


	14. Chapter 14: Cottage of the LeFay family

**Chapter 13: Country Cottage of the LeFay Family**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I HAVE 14 FOLLOWERS FOR MY FIRST BIG STORY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL!I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. I am working my first full time post college job. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all. Please review or just say hey and what you would like to see because I have ideas, but I WOULD LOVE to hear YOUR IDEAS…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of SHIELD; it belongs to Marvel. I'm just a fan who loves to write. .

The duo woke up early the next morning with fifteen minutes to get ready to go before an agent dropped them off at the airport. Catherine and Derick were also booked on the same flight as them for the first part of the trip, but once they got to New York things would change. Catherine would be flying to Vermont to be with her family at their ski resort while Derick would be flying to Greenland to see his great grandparents who lived there. FitzSimmons would have to wait two hours for a seven hour flight to London which meant most of their flight would be spent sleeping and watching a movie.

New York was covered in snow as the four young cadets' plane landed. Everyone within the group hugged goodbye with Catherine and Derick exchanging a passionate kiss.

FitzSimmons went around the airport food court and bought books and gifts for everyone in Jemma's family. Fitz knew that Jemma had two sisters, three brothers, three sisters-in-law, one boyfriend for Jemma's middle sister and one brother-in-law.

"That's 14 people in one house," thought Fitz. "Bloody hell that's going to be a lot of names to remember."

Jemma tapped him on the shoulders and told him their flight was just called. As they made their way to the gate, they could see the snow coming down like the flakes were floating down to the Earth.

After they both boarded the plane and took their seats, they realized their flight was going to be booked. Thankfully for the duo, Fitz took the window seat while Simmons took the middle seat and no one was in the aisle seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please get ready to take off here momentarily, but I just wanted to warn you and our flight attendants that it looks like there will be some turbulence until we reach our cruising altitude. Even then, with this strong snowstorm blowing in, we may have some still."

After the captain ended his message, Fitz gave Simmons a death glare meaning he would be cursing the whole seven hours of the late afternoon flight. With their seatbelts buckled, FitzSimmons held each other's hand as their flight propelled towards space finally reaching their cruising altitude with the turbulence happening still.

After the duo finally relaxed some, the movie came on. After 15 minutes of the movie, both of them were asleep with their head on the other's head. The flight attendants thought they were the cutest couple on the plane and refused to wake them up until they had to be woken up.

Finally, the flight was about to land when the flight attendants caved and woke them up. They were relieved to see that they slept through the flight.

As they started descending into the airport runway, Simmons knew their ride would be there waiting on them since their flight was 30 minutes late due to the weather they flew through. As they both exited the plane, Jemma looked for a young couple within the crowd of holiday travelers.

She finally found the man she was looking for. He was tall, about six feet to be exact. He had brown hair just like Jemma, but a wee bit lighter. He had a heart-shaped face with a kind look on it and was built like an athlete. The woman with him was about five inches shorter than him with black hair and a round face, but it had the same kind look as the man's. As FitzSimmons approached the couple, Jemma started to run towards the man who opened his arms to her and started swinging her around like a rag doll.

"Oh Jemmy, how I missed my baby sis," the man said.

"Riley, let her breath," the woman said as the man named Riley let go of Jemma.

"Renee, it is wonderful to see you," Jemma said as she hugged the older woman. "Where are my manners? Leo, this is my middle brother and one of the twins, Riley Andrew Simmons and this is his wife, Renee Michelle. This is my best friend Leopold Fitz."

The trio exchanged greetings and started heading out with FitzSimmons luggage in tow.

"Leo, Jemmy, do you need anything before we head home." Riley asked knowing the duo just wanted to go home.

"Nope not me," Jemma replied as Leo just shook his head no.

Riley started the car and the four of them rode about two hours to the middle of nowhere until a house came into sight.

As the house became more visible, Fitz could see it was not a small countryside home, but a huge mansion like two story home. The outside was decorated for Christmas with lights and wreathes as far as the eye could see. As Riley stopped the car, Jemma had to nudge Fitz to get him moving.

Renee helped FitzSimmons get their luggage out of the car as Riley was getting ready to park the car out of the circle driveway.

All of a sudden, three large dogs came out of the house with a couple who looked like Simmons' parents standing there.

As the four of them approached the couple, the dogs merrily followed while chasing the falling snow.

"Jemma, welcome home," the woman said as she hugged Jemma. "You MUST be Leopold Fitz. Welcome to the Country Cottage of the LeFay family. I am Jemma's mother Ana and this is Jemma's father Arthur. We are truly delighted you are here with us as our guest this Christmas season."


	15. Chapter 15: Simmons' Family

**Chapter 14: Simmons' Family**

**Author Notes:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOW AND READING THIS! I HAVE 14 FOLLOWERS FOR MY FIRST BIG STORY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL!I will try to update daily, but please be understanding if I don't do it daily. I am working my first full time post college job. If I miss a day, I will try to make it up to you all. Please review or just say hey and what you would like to see because I have ideas, but I WOULD LOVE to hear YOUR IDEAS…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Agents of SHIELD; it belongs to Marvel. I'm just a fan who loves to write. .

"Jemmy, let me take yours and Leo's luggage up to the rooms," Jemma's father Arthur said as he automatically grabbed the luggage.

As Jemma told her mother about the flight, all Fitz could do was look around the beautiful home. The entrance way was like something you would see in a movie. There was cherry wooden stairs that lead to the second follow along with the floor being made of a darker cherry wood. The walls were covered with beautiful wall paint that was a silver crème color. The house then looked like it branched off into many different downstairs rooms including a family/TV room, a game room, sitting room, dining room and a kitchen.

"Leo, would you like a tour of the house?" Ana asked the dazed young man.

"Sure," Leo weakly responded.

As Jemma took him on the tour of the first floor, he glance up at a calendar in the kitchen before they went up to the second floor. He realized the date was important to him and knew it would be a tough day once he was alone for a few minutes.

FitzSimmons walked past an assortment of rooms. Some rooms had luggage in them and others just were empty. It turned out everyone was in the game room.

The second to last door on the left was his room. It had blue wall paint with gold column wallpaper around it and it was connected to his own bathroom. Leo began to realize he never had his own bathroom until Grace died. He use to share his bathroom with her since their rooms use to connect to the other.

Jemma told him how her room was connected to the basement where her father built her a lab at and told him they could do experiments later on during the break.

After Leo freshened up, they went to the game room where the twins, Renee, Jemma's older sister and brother-in-law and the other twin's boyfriend were.

"Ok everyone this is Leo," Jemma explained as all five pairs of eyes gazed at Leo. "You already know Riley and Renee. This is my older sister, Elizabeth, and her husband, Seth. This is Brian, the twin's boyfriend, and this is the other twin, Katrina."

As the group exchanged greetings, Leo started to zone out until he heard Katrina's middle name. Everyone could tell Fitz was not ok by the name just being mentioned.

Suddenly, he ran out of the room, out of the house and into the woods. As everyone turned to get an explanation from Jemma she realized Katrina's name was Grace and today would have been Grace Fitz's birthday.

Simmons felt horrible because she didn't even ask her friend how he was doing. She suddenly ran out of the house to find him.

Leo ran until he came to a pond, so he sat on a log and cried.

Jemma knew she would find him there.

"Leo, I'm so sorry I didn't ask how you where today," Jemma apologized trying to make amends over forgetting the date.

"This was a mistake Jemma," Leo responded coldly. "I never should have come here with you to begin with. You have this amazing life and family. I should have just gone off somewhere else. Maybe I'm better off dead to the rest of the world."

"Leopold, don't EVER say that again. You are like a brother to me. You belong here for Christmas. Please give everything a chance by coming home with me. Come play games with my family and me."

Leo knew she was right, so he stuck out his hand for them to go home. Neither of them realized they had accidently stepped onto the half frozen pond until the ice started cracking.

As the duo tried to get off the ice, Jemma knew only one of them could get off the ice ok. She knew in that moment what she had to do, so she pushed Fitz off the frozen ice mess as the ice finally began to crack and she started to sink down into the ice where the coldness of the water made her world go to night as she heard Fitz screaming out her name at the top of his lungs.


End file.
